


No Losers Here

by midnightoasis



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: AU, F/M, SMUUUUUUUUUUUT, Smut, Sort of I mean the bowling part is kind of canon bc of the trailer but the smut is defintely au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightoasis/pseuds/midnightoasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reaches down and mouths at the fabric slowly, painfully, and Finn curses without thinking. She stops, looks up at him and again holds her finger to her mouth.</p><p>"Sorry," he whispers. He closes his eyes. "Keep going." </p><p>She wants to tell him that he doesn't tell her what to do because <em>he's</em> not the one who won but she actually really doesn't care at this point. So she smiles to herself, and begins to mouth at the fabric again, Finn's knees trembling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Losers Here

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said: did somebody say mmfd smut?!? taking into consideration the glorious trailer, i was thinking maybe a fanfic about the bowling date. maybe rae makes a bet with finn or vice versa and it leads to a compromising/sexy time situation.
> 
> Aka, smut. If you sent this to me, THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY. It's not that long because this was written really quickly, in between all the things I had to do throughout these last few days so, yeah. Also, I don't own the characters or the tv show, this is just a work of fiction. And on that note. Enjoy!

Rae and Finn make a bet.

Finn loses.

(Not that he minds.)

+

Finn traces shapes on Rae's hand under the table; circles, diamonds, sometimes just random lines that don't make sense. Rae can feel his blunt nails scrap against her skin every now and then and it sends little electric shocks up her arm. She knows he can tell because it causes her to shiver, to bite her lip and he chuckles under his breath. ( _He's such a bastard_ , she thinks.)

He's trying to be subtle but Rae can see the looks Chloe's shooting her from the opposite row of chairs of the lane they're taking up and she knows they're being anything but. Not that she cares, really, because at the end of the day she's the one kissing Finn goodnight so she's not bothered. 

They were originally supposed to go to the pub like they do every Saturday but Archie convinced them to go bowling ("We  _always_  go to the pub, can't we at least do something, I don't know- sober, for once?").  

They're on teams; boys against girls, but mostly it's been messing around, half-assed tossing the ball down the lane and hoping it hits at least one pin. About two hours of this, Chloe gets annoyed and suggests (in that way she does that makes Rae's head want to explode) that they start playing for real. This earns her a couple of eye rolls and Finn writes  _boring_  on Rae's leg.

"You think it's boring?" Rae says softly, so only Finn can hear her. He shrugs, sighs, and tilts his head to the side.

"Suppose. Pub would've been better. A beer sounds really good right now." he gives her the smallest smile.

"Want to make it interesting, then?" a hint of a smirk tugging at her lips. 

Finn furrows his eyebrow, says, "What, like a bet?" 

Rae nods, courage bubbling up in her stomach. She drops her voice until it's barely a ghost of a whisper. "Winner gets to pick where we have sex," she licks her lips purposefully. "For the next month. Anywhere. Library, the cinema, The Basement. Anywhere."

Finn's eyes widen, his face slack. Rae can see the the cogs turning in his head, his thoughts whirring. He swallows deeply and she relishes in the thought of being able to be the only one to leave him absolutely speechless. 

He clears his throat, Adam's Apple bobbing in the most delicious way (and Rae can hardly contain herself from reaching over and sucking at the skin there until a bruise blooms). Finn jumps up suddenly and says, "Alright! Let's start playing for real, yeah? I've got a lot... riding on this."

Finn emphasizes the word  _riding_  and Rae purses her lips together in a smug sort of grimace. (Such a bastard.)

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Chop freezes like a cat caught doing something wrong, his hands on a pink bowling ball that looks a lot like Izzy's.

"A, don't worry about it, mate. And B, that's not your ball." Finn laughs as he slings an arm around Chops shoulders, his other hand  coming up to pat him in the chest. Archie snorts into his hand, points at the pink ball and says something Rae doesn't hear. 

Chloe is next to her in an instant, Izzy trailing along happily.  

"What was that about, then?" Chloe says primly. "You two got a bet going on?"

 "Yeah, but it's nothing." Chloe raises an eyebrow at her. "Really, it's not! Just- let's just play yeah? Besides, I'm ace at bowling, as you know." she smiles.

"Yeah, alright." Chloe laughs, sits next to her. "And anyway, they're going down, I know it." 

Rae snorts, laughs as she says, "One of them will be, yeah." to herself. She flushes at the thought but is interrupted by Izzy's little squeak.

"I feel bad," she says, chews on her thumbnail and looks back at the boys. "What if I score more than Chop?"

"What's it matter?" Rae questions as she stands. 

"Boys don't like it when you're better than them at stuff." she clears her throat. "Or, that's what my mum always said."

"If Chop doesn't like you after you beat him, he doesn't deserve you, Iz." Rae shrugs and reaches out to rub Izzy's shoulder comfortingly. 

"Rae's right," Chloe chimes in, "Chop would be a right dick if he let that get between him and the best thing to ever happen to him."

Izzy blushes, and before she can say anything, Chop starts yelling at them, says, "Oi, come on ladies! Let's see who's the better bunch, yeah? I reckon we got this in the bag, boys." He starts to grin, his tongue slightly poking out between the gap between his teeth. 

Finn's got his arms folded across his chest, his shirt taut around his biceps, and a giant smile plastered on his face. He waggles his eyebrows at Rae, licks his lips slowly, knowing full well what it does to her. She repsonds by flipping him off with the sweetest smile she's able to muster and pretends not to be fucking turned on by it (even though she really, really is).

-

Rae takes a deep breath, blocks out any and all noise from getting to her. She raises her ball up until it's just under her nose. This is it, she thinks. The boys' score is 254, the girls' 247. If she gets a strike, they win. If she doesn't, they could still have a chance. She'd prefer the strike of course, but just thinking about the prize is what's helping her right now. 

She counts down in her head from three, two, one, and winds her arm back behind her, runs up to the foul line and releases the ball, anticipation making her skin itch. It rolls down the lane in a straight line, runs over the front pin and sets off on a rampage, knocking down all the other pins as well, like a domino effect. 

Cheers from the girls erupt from behind her and she turns around to see them jumping up, running to her with their arms stretched wide. They scoop her up in a hug and she can't keep the smile off of her face. When they break apart, she sees Archie clapping from behind them, Chop pulling at his hair a bit, and Finn-

(Finn's smiling, too, and Rae realizes that there wasn't ever gonna be a loser with this bet.)

+

"So, what movie do you wanna see?" Finn asks, his hand tight around Rae's.

"Any one," she rests her head on his shoulder, kisses the spot just below his ear. She smiles as he shivers, says, "I doubt we'll be paying much attention, anyway."

Finn blushes, tilts his head to the side to kiss her cheek and pays for a movie that Rae doesn't remember the name of. 

The theater they're in is almost empty, an elderly couple sitting way in the front. Finn leads the way towards the top row, almost trips over one of the steps and laughs when Rae tells him with a giggle about how clumsy he is.

Like the true gentleman he is, he stops at the top row and lets her sit first, his arm extended out. As she passes, Rae can smell his cologne and immediately knows that this night will be fun.

The trailers roll, loud blaring voices gently vibrating the seats. It's not even ten minutes in and Finn's hand starts to creep up her leg, rough, callused fingers squeezing her every now and then. Rae looks over and Finn's got this stupid smirk on his face, his smugness growing ever stronger. 

Rae can play this game. Way better than he can imagine. 

She seizes his hand, laces their fingers together and leans into him so her lips are at his ear.

"I won the bet," she says, bites at his ear. He sucks in breath, sharp and surprised. She can see the quick rise and fall of his chest and decides to ease his pain; but only a little. "Time to pay up."

She smoothes her hand down his chest, feels the muscles just under the thin fabric. Her fingers, deft and experienced, drop down to his trousers to undo the zipper. She glances up and Finn's already looking at her, his eyes half lidded, black as midnight with want. He chews on his bottom lip and grasps at her arm, his hands bunching up the fabric there. From the dim light coming from the movie screen, she can see the blush that's creeping up his neck, dusting his cheeks. 

She holds one finger up to her lips, signaling that he has to be as silent as he can. He nods hurriedly, his breath still coming in quick. She pulls down his trousers just enough to reveal how much he's ripened, even through his pants. 

She reaches down and mouths at the fabric slowly, painfully, and Finn curses without thinking. She stops, looks up at him and again holds her finger to her mouth.

"Sorry," he whispers. He closes his eyes. "Keep going." 

She wants to tell him that he doesn't tell her what to do because  _he's_  not the one who won but she actually really doesn't care at this point. So she smiles to herself, and begins to mouth at the fabric again, Finn's knees trembling.

She decides to release him, then, and pinches the waistband of his pants, pulls it down easily. She takes him in her hand, squeezes in that way that he's always liked (that comes with many, many nights of practice. Sometimes it was during the day, too, but none the less practice) and mouths hotly at the tip of his cock, the precome leaving a pleasant salty taste on her tongue. 

She starts to slowly work up to a pace that has Finn clutching at the armrests, the veins in his hands like lightning bolts, his breathing jagged and rough. "Fuck, Rae," he bucks his hips, causing Rae to gag, her eyebrows furrow. She places her hands on his thighs, her nails digging into the flesh to remind him who's in charge. He moans, low in his throat and she echoes him, knowing that the vibrations will send him over the edge soon.

He studders, moves his hand to the back of her head and takes a fistful of her hair. He opens his eyes and Rae can see how hungry they are, dangerously raking over ever inch of her, like a sin (and she burns this image of him into her mind; how glorious he looks when he's comepletely broken down like this, like an absolute wreck, just  _begging_ for her to do something. She'll save this for later, when it's the opposite way around.)

"I'm gonna-" Finn starts but is cut off by a moan that's escaped his lips, forming an 'o'. Rae hollows her cheeks, sucks at his tip once and feels the hot spurt of liquid shoot to the back of her throat. She swallows deeply and removes her mouth, placing her tongue flat against his cock, traveling up from the base. 

She looks up at him and his head is thrown back against the seat, his throat exposed. She sits up but takes him in her hand again, slowly working it up and down, and reaches over to kiss at the skin of his pulse just under the cut of his jaw, his skin smelling of morning dew and almonds. She kisses down to the spot between his collarbones and tucks him back into his trousers.

He shakes as he comes down from his high, little tremors rippling through his entire body. She pulls aways so he can look at her. He kisses her finger tips, one by one and whispers, "Fuck, Rae. That was fucking amazing." he smiles widely and leans his head back against the seat again, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"I have an even better place for next time." she winks and Finn crushes their lips together, his tongue licking into her mouth, in a  _thank you_  or an  _I love you so fucking much_  sort of way. 

But then his hand reaches up to unbutton her jeans and she realizes with a flush of pleasure that he has other ways of thanking her in mind.

 

 

 

 


End file.
